


~Save Me~

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Category: Save Mary
Genre: Am i drunk?, Crack, Cussing, Fuck you Mary, I'm Sorry, Mary's a THOT, Other, Stupid Mary, What Have I Done, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: You're a rescue worker, and you meet Mary.
Relationships: Mary/Reader





	~Save Me~

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself

You got a call. "Yes," you asked politely, smiling a bit. 

"We've got a girl stuck in a hole. Mary I think her name is. Water coming up fast. 

You saved her of course. She approached you and brushed her dark hair behind her ear, blushing deeply. "Thanks for saving me," she said.

You smiled. "You're welcome Mary. I'm (Y/N)."

She pranced away. "Aw she's so beautiful."

Then this happened every damn day. 

It was a month later. 

"SAVE ME (Y/N)"

"JUMP ONTO THE FUCKING BLOCK."

"I CAN'T."

"YES YOU CAN YOU THOT."

After a while of this you screamed. "YOU DESERVE THIS."

You knocked her head with the cinderblock and watched her body fall into the water.

"Fuck you stupid, thotty, slutty ass Mary."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask XD
> 
> My friend and I were playing the game Save Mary on her Atari, and were ranting about how Mary's a stupid thot. I'm sorry. XD


End file.
